Fave Breakout
Overview A 2-day, loud-only heist, the main goal of this is to break out of jail a famous ROBLOX Youtuber: Fave, who has apparently been ratted out and wants revenge. Probaly Fave getting jailed is representing him getting banned on his old account, Fave in 2011.(His new account is now Faave.) Fave's old account probably had at least 10 million RAP before getting banned which is a lot of value. That might explain why he wants to get revenge in the game. Walkthrough 'Day 1' Day 1 begins with the heisters in the prison, blasting through a wall. Kill all the Guards and you will be able to lead Fave outside, where the getaway truck waits. Upon arriving at the getaway truck, Fave will promptly enter the truck, leaving you to signal the driver to go. As the truck begins to drive, it stops as a police car blocks your way. One of the simpler obstacles. Kill the two police officers inside, and push it out of the way and signal the driver to continue. After a few moments of driving, you will stop at a roadblock. A heister must pull open the security box on the side of the road and hack into it, leaving the truck at a standstill while the police assault you. Once that roadblock is taken care of, the heisters must once again signal the driver to continue. Upon reaching another intersection, a SWAT van will pull up and block your way. A heister must set up a drill on the side door to get into the SWAT van and move it away. After moving the SWAT van, signal the driver. After turning again, you must insert a parking ticket into the orange box on the side of the road and go inside the parking garage. You will need to signal the driver again. Once inside, the heisters need to pick every white door until the computer that controls a seconds roadblock is found. However, A Bulldozer will be waiting in the right control room. Then, the heisters must hack into that, which will take a minute. Afterward, your driver will head on to the exit of the parking garage, and another ticket must be used, costing 7 dollars (reference from Payday 2 "SEVEN BUCKS?? THATS A ROBBERY"). That's the end of Day 1. 'Day 2' On Day 2, the heisters break into the FBI HQ and help Fave access the archives. After the first terminal is accessed, which will take about 300 seconds (5 minutes), Fave will need a heister to go clear requests using the FBI director's computer, which can be done through the director's computer across the hallways on the second floor. Meanwhile, you need to survive quite heavy attacks. Once the second terminal is finished, You will need to either downstairs and to the tech offices at one point and drill through the doors to find the servers, where you need to grab it and allow Fave to continue or you need to drill into the offices on the side and disable a firewall by hacking a computer. This will take 60 seconds for the drill and 60 seconds to hack. Finally, Fave finishes, and the heisters need to drill through the lab door and test the DNA. This may take several attempts. Once you finish, head downstairs and drill through the last door to your getaway van, a stolen SWAT van. Fave breakout is planned to be re-released in the future. Trivia * When you get to the end of the parking garage, whoever's on the announcement will say: "SEVEN BUCKS?! THATS A ROBBERY!", and if you check on the tab, you will have -7 dollars! * Fave is now a name of Team AI. Badges Fave Breakout- Broken Complete Fave Breakout on Deathwish Difficulty. Unlocks: RPK Light Machine Gun! Category:Heists